


900 years

by Myaire21



Series: Tesamu is safe and sound (sometimes) [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tesamu is Franky´s child :), child in coma, someone give franky parental advice plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: Tesamu has been found. Tesamu has been awaken. Now this child will have to adapt to a world that its not his own. And Frankenstein will have to resign some of his values.





	900 years

**Author's Note:**

> http://myaire21.tumblr.com/post/170220779534/900-years-you-know-when-i-promise-to-post

 

 In order to save one's life you can´t panic. If you are trying to save a child, then you need to be extra careful. To save the life of a child who has been asleep on a water tank for 900 years, you had to be Frankenstein. The child was lucky.

Tesamu had been kept alive for centuries only using chemicals, he was unmodified. His regeneration ability too weak, his body had already started to collapse. The world had changed a lot since the last time he breathed natural oxygen, and that wasn't helpful either.

“Don't go near him without the proper equipment!” Frankenstein advised the moment they arrived at the lab

“Equipment?” Tao wondered. Frankenstein had been carrying the child wrapped on a blanket

“Gloves, mask… Tesamu´s body is too weak, any viruses that get on him will kill him.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Tao ran to get the properly sanitized equipment as Frankenstein prepared one of his own tanks for the child.

“Takeo those scissors and cut off Tesamu´s clothes. They are still wet with the Union´s chemics, they would interfere with our formula.” Boss was so focused on his work, customizing the tank for the child's needs he wouldn't take his eyes off the screen

“If by clothes you mean this rag… Should I look for a fitting swimsuit?”

“No, he might be allergic to the fabric. He will have to go in naked. Hook him up.”

Tao chose to use his hands rather than his cables, as Tesamu could have a negative response to Dark Spear´s power on them. Boss joined him when he was about to put on the oxygen mask. He frowned at  the unnaturally fair hair that got tangled on his fingers as he held the child's head.

“His hair is falling off, we will have to shave him later.” Frankenstein sighed

Tao was now uncomfortable conscious about the new bruises that had appeared on Tesamu´s almost translucent skin.

“I… I tried to be gentle…” he murmured softly

“I know, Tao. That's why I chose you.” Surprisingly, Boss smiled at him

Slowly lowering down the child into the water, Tao blushed slightly. He hadn't expected Boss to choose him as his assistant, when he usually prefered Miss Seira´s help or none one´s at all. Tao thought he had been chosen because he was less injured than the rest. But there was another reason?

Frankenstein let go of Tesamu, and Tao jumped off the tank, looking for the button to close it down.

“So.. this child, Tesamu…. He was a student of yours, wasn't he?”

“Indeed.”

“Wasn't he the one who gave your data to the Union?”

“In a way. How many of my private talks with Master aren't as private as I thought, Tao?”

“I can't help it!” Tao coughed loudly “Anyways, are we keeping him?”

“He has nowhere else to go to.” Boss sounded tired, he probably didn't want to keep talking

“I'll go get a room ready right away.”

He got a simple nod as an answer, and Tao ran upstairs, leaving Boss alone. On his way to the living room, he met Raizel.

“I think Boss needs to be alone for a bit” Tao advised, no, commented. Raizel gave him a small nod “Ah, huh… Alright.”

Tao kept staring at Raizel as the noble got inside the elevator and went down the lab. Boss wouldn't get mad if Raizel joined him, right? Also, Raizel wouldn't do something that would upset Boss either. They looked like a happily married couple, knowing each other so well, Tao shouldn't worry.

 

Before he reached the lab´s floor, Raizel had felt Frankenstein´s worry. When he entered the room, his Bonded was murmuring to himself, looking at the tank where a child was sleeping.

“You shouldn't doubt so much on yourself.” Raizel softly whispered “You've saved many lives. You've saved our children.”

“Tesamu is young, and weak.”

“Tesamu is strong, like his father. You both survived…. Terrible faiths.

Frankenstein turned towards him.

“I can't keep him trapped there forever, Master. But if I take him out, he will collapse and die. Master, I… I don't know what to do.”

“You know what to do, my Bonded. And you don't need my permission to do so.”

Frankenstein nodded slowly.

“But I'll need your help.”


End file.
